


Just as long as I am with you

by littlemisssunshiiine



Category: 1D - Fandom, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, One Direction (Band), michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssunshiiine/pseuds/littlemisssunshiiine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story about my friendship with 9 wonderful boys. How I feel in love with one of them and had to deny it for a long time. How the others felt about all of this, and how I kept being their friend, with my heart broken. </p><p>(This is my fantasy and there for I'm using my own name :), I hope you enjoy)</p><p>It's from the where we are tour. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is my dream friendship with One Direction and 5 Seconds Of Summer. 
> 
> p.s. I have decided to write with my own name and where I'm from because this is my dream. So This is me: I'm 23 years old, live in Denmark, I have been a fan of 1D since the beginning, but don't find that important, because it doesn't matter how long you have been here, as long as you support the boys and have their back. I started listening to 5SOS in January 2014. At first I didn't like them, but then I heard their cover of I Miss You, and they started to grow on me. Here I am, a couple of months later, comepletely in love with them. If you wanna see my face, go to my tumblr and look at the page that is named who i am.

I met the Boys through Niall. When they were playing in Denmark, I met Niall at a burger bar with some of my friends we started talking and he asked if I wanted to come backstage with him to meet the other boys. When I met 5sos, Ashton was all smiling and giggly, Luke was very shy and smiled to me and because I was very shy and didn't know what to say, we didn't say much to each other.

Calum was the first to make me laugh, he told me that he understood why I was scared of them and that they all smelled bad. Michael wasn't there; he was sleeping in another room. I meet the 1D boys a couple of minutes later, when Louis and Zayn walked in to the room to finds out if any of the boys wanted some food, they were very polite and sweet towards me. Louis asked a lot of questions about Denmark and me and soon we found a rhythm and talked about everything, he is a funny dude.

Harry walked in together with Liam, who was singing lowly a song I recognized as a Danish song. I asked him about it and he said that they had just listened to the radio and it was playing this song with a great beat, I started singing it, and I don't sing well, when I was singing Michael walked in and said “who the fuck have pulled a cats tail, and please stop” all of the boys started laughing, I did so too but my cheeks were burning. He saw me and started laughing too. We kept laughing and joking around until it was time for sound check.

 

That is how it all started.. 

We started writing private on twitter and got a whatsapp group so we could talk all the time. Slowly we became very good friends and I soon forgot they were famous. To me now they were these stupid boys who always made me smile, who answered my messages as fast as they could and were there for me when I needed them. I started missing them when we weren't talking for a couple of hours and when I needed a hug I hated their work because I needed my friends closer to me.

 

One day I got a private message from Ashton, I taught that was pretty weird because we always talked in the group conversation. Ashton asked if I wanted to visit them on tour and stay on the bus with them, I started screaming, at that moment I was a proper fan girl. I face-timed him, at that moment I didn't care about the price for that phone call. I wanted to say yes, he answered and I screamed yes! Of course! I never wanted something more than this! He laughed at my reaction. And I couldn't stop smiling at him; he asked when I could come on tour and I answered what about September? And that was the deal. I was going on tour with them from the show on the 30 of August and 3 weeks forward. I couldn't wait to see them. They would have a couple of days off so we could chill together and get a tan!

 

Ashton told the other boys the news and we all got excited! They started telling me about places the wanted to show me and about all of the parties we would have, or some of us over 21, could have. It was going to be a party and such a fun time.

 

When we reached the 29 of august I had to take the plane from Denmark. I have flown a lot of times but never that many hours and definitely not alone. I was listening to music the whole way and tried to sleep but I was so excited, I had only met these boys one time, but had talked with them every day since.

When we reached Chicago, I knew that the boys couldn't pick me up, because of the fans, but they had sent a bodyguard to get me and there I was in the car to go see the boys! I started smiling and I could stop, I must have looked like an idiot, smiling in a car by myself. When we came to the hotel, I was tired and just wanted to sleep. The boys where doing interviews and the bodyguard let me to my room. I saw the bed and fell asleep.

 

 A couple of hours later there was a soft knock on my door and I could get up, my body wasn't working, but then I heard Michael scream 

_"Stine you have to get up now!"_

And then Luke _"yeah babe, we need you out here"_

 _"I wanna hug you, Stine"._ Ashton was there too.

I started smile, I know what you think now, you like Ashton as more as a friend, and no I don't. I love all of the boys and Ashton isn't my type, he is my best friend and we laugh all the time, but were just friends, Not Nick Jonas And Miley Cyrus "Just Friends", I could never fall for Ashton, he is a really great guy, but I'm too much like him sometimes.

I looked at myself in the mirror just to check how bad it was and then open the door all four boys attack me and we ended up in a big group hug and the floor and suddenly I was been tickled. I started laughing and screaming stop, I hate being tickled and I am ticklish everywhere, it is not even funny. I found out it was Calum who was tickling me and I attack him started give him love bites, because wouldn't we all love to give him some love bites?!, and tickling him. He just turned me around and suddenly it was me against 4 boys or only three boys, because Luke was dying from laughter.

After 5 minutes with a lot of laughter and a million love bites we stopped and I got a hug from all of the boys. The 1D boys came back from the interview and I got a hug from them too. We decided to find something to eat and talk about the plans and what we had been up to. We went to a small pizza place, because come on who doesn't like pizza. While we were eating they all asked about my life and I asked about life on tour, we laughed and it had been a while since I had laughed for a whole day. My stomach hurt, but it was okay, I was with some of the greatest boys in the universe and I couldn't be happier.

We went back to the hotel and all of the boys wanted a nap before they were playing the last show before their break. I really wanted a cuddle so I asked the 5sos boys if they wanted to sleep together, Michael being the perv he is said, that he didn't want to share me with the other boys  while winking, but we could sleep next to each other all of us. I started laughing because when I repeated the sentence in my head I heard the wrong in it. I playfully pushed him and said he was an idiot.

 

We all snuggle in bed under one blanket, I was between Luke and Ashton and it is no secret I'm a big cuddler! I love cuddling and I love touching people in the hair and these boys soon found out, I wasn't tired, because of my earlier nap, I just wanted to spend time with my favorite boys!

I was caressing Luke and Ashton in the hair and they soon were asleep. When I was sure they were sleeping I moved over to Michael and Calum and started doing the same with them while we were talking. Calum was soon sleeping too and Michael asked if he should caress my hair and I turn so I could do his and he could do mine, his hands was amazing and soon my eyes were closed, and I cuddled closer, he then laid his arm around my waist and started drawing stuff on my back. I tried to guess what it was, but he was a shit drawer and I was just as bad at guessing it. Somehow it ended up with one of my legs between his, with my head on his chest, and let me tell you this it was the best nap I had ever had at the time.

When I woke up, he was gone and Niall was looking at me, I smiled and asked "what's app?" He laughed at my bad joke and pushed me down on the bed tickling me, I started laughing and soon he told me he loved my laugh and was glad I was finally here. They had needed a girl on tour with them for a while. I looked at him and said that here I was and that they could use me as they wanted, he laughed and again I had forgotten they were boys, he then said

_"I shall remember to tell that to the others too!"_

I started laughing too; he told me that we had to go over to the venue so they could get ready. We left in a couple of cars, I was with Louis and Harry, before I met them, I was a Larry shipper, and it was pretty awkward in the car, me and Louis were talking together, but Harry kept looking at me like I was a bad person, I really didn't think he could look mean, but he did. I asked him what his problem was, and Louis patted him on the knee and I said

_"Oh, that's the problem, don't you worry Harry, I'm not stealing you "friend".  I would never do that."_

He smiled and apologies to me, after that we all connected over the color blue, really weird, but I loved that color, Louis loved it and Harry loved it because it made Louis' eyes pop out.

At the concert I was in the crowd feeling the vibe from the fans and from the bands. I loved being at a concert, everybody is connected at that time, you are there for the same reasons and everyone is enjoying the time. The best part about this concert when I look back is that the fans had no idea who I was to them I was just a normal fan girl, yelling that Calum should take of the shirt and smiling every time Harry and Louis looked at each other. Liam looked at me doing I would, I sang the song with him and screamed like any other fans; which made him laugh hard, because I was this crazy fan girl right now, but really relaxed near them before the concert, but going to a concert does that to your head.

Doing the last song I went backstage and to find Ashton, Michael, Luke and Calum. We talked until 1D was done playing we decided to eat together, before we were going separate ways. Louis and Harry were going home to Holmes Chapel and Doncaster to visit their families, Liam and Zayn were going on a couple vacations with Sophie and Perrie, Niall was going home to Ireland and 5SOS had decided to show me America. I asked if they wanted to go home instead, but they wanted to stay with me, Luke's family was on tour with them, Ashton's family had just visited, Michael had talked with his mom and dad about it and she was fine with it. It was only Calum who wanted to go home, so his family had decided to come over and take the trip with us.

We soon found a restaurant and ordered, the boys were talking and laughing about the concert and the journey it had be. Suddenly Ashton said

_"Do you remember that fit bird in Denmark? I wonder what she is doing now."_

 I blushed, nobody had ever call me fit, I started answering, but was interrupted by Michael saying:

_"Yeah, her hair was brown and she had blue eyes, what a beautiful girl"_

After that he winked at me and Niall say:

_"no the one with blue eyes and blonde hair"_

_“the tall one?"_ Calum asked. They were talking about my friends I had with me to the concert.

 _"yeah her, I remember her!"_  Said Louis and Harry almost at the same time, that made the boys laughing.

 _"so couple-ly you are tonight"_ said Liam.

I had put them on ignore, like I did the children I worked with at some point in my life. I started talking to Zayn about their vacation and he started saying how much he had missed Perrie and couldn't wait to see her. When he talked about her, the only thing I could think about was, that I wanted a boyfriend, someone who would look so happy talking about me. Luke saw the change in my mood and when the other ones where talking he asked if I was okay, I faked a smile and said "yeah, just tired."

Glad they didn't know me well enough to see my fake smile. When we were done eating we walked outside and a lot of fans were standing outside waiting for the boys. They started talking and took pictures with many of them. I was in the background, and Michael saw that he asked if I was okay, and I really wasn't all of the cameras scared me. I didn't want to get hate from the fans, Michael toke my hand and said I'm taking Stine to the car, she isn't feeling well. The fans got mad and I didn't want that so I told him to stay I could find the car myself, he wasn't sure but I started walking away and when to the car.

 


	2. Almost is never enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Michaels LA bird is coming?

When I woke up the next day I knew it was time to say goodbye to Zayn, Harry and Niall who was leaving at the same time, Louis and Liam had left late last night. I hugged Zayn goodbye telling him to have a great time and say hi to Perrie from me.

Harry was next I told he to watch about and don't do anything I wouldn't, he laughed and answered

 _"So I can't kiss Lou or doing anything else with him?_ " I laughed with him and said:

_"The only thing I said was that I wasn't stealing you friend, I could steal your boyfriend instead."_

He laughed and hugged me.

Then it was Niall, he asked if I didn't wanted to come to Ireland with him, I was his friend first, I told him that I would love to meet his family but that Ash, Luke, Mikey and Cal had made big plans for me. He hugged me and told me he loved me, I almost started crying just because I hate goodbye.

When they had left I went to see what the other boys where up to. Calum was at the airport picking up his family, Luke was taking a shower, so I went to Masthons room, Ashton was face-timing Gemma Styles and Michael was sleeping, so I decided to wake up Michael by putting my cold hands on his stomach, that didn't help, I started drawing with my fingers on his stomach, he started stirring and I smiled, mission accomplished. Or so I thought, suddenly he pulled me down and was holding me tight. I started cuddling with him but he started tickling me, still not a fan of that, so I asked him to stop, when he didn't I started fighting him and suddenly he was on top of me.

_"Do you give up yet?"_

_"Yes, Michael please let me go"_

_“No, I won’t let you go. You have to stay here!”_

_Mikey, please.”_ I looked at him with my baby blue eyes, begging.

_"Fine, but it was you own fault"_

 

He let me go and I stole his laptop running out of the room screaming

_"I'm never giving up, you are a pussy!"_

Ashton shushed me, with a quick apology to him, I was gone like the wind with Michael behind me, he caught me by the elevator in nothing but his boxers and when he had cornered me.

“ _Please don't tickle me, I surrender”._

He walked close and so we were millimeters apart, he starting leaning in, looking at my lips and I looked at his lips, not moving my head away suddenly he changed his patch and whispered in my ear, _"never take my computer again"_ after that he bid my earlobe and I was gone, I moaned, he smirked and I put my hand in his hair and started pulling him down towards my lips. But then Calum yelled

_"Mikey get some clothes on, my sister shouldn't see you like that."_

I let  him go and he chuckled, smirking at me and mouthed _Later_.

 

After that I knew I was doomed, I fall in love really easy and before becoming friends with them I had a tiny crush on Michael. I knew we couldn't happen, but my body had never felt this alive, it was just an almost kiss, but still, I was gone.

Luke came out in the hallway and asked what was up, I didn't move, he called my name and I looked at him and smiled saying

 _"oh I'm just shocked; Michael can be pretty scary when you touch his computer."_ Luke laughed, and nodded _"be there, done that, never going back."_

 

 

They had 7 days of before they had to go into the studio and do some work, the first day we just relaxed together, I went out shopping with Luke and Ashton, Calum was with his family and Michael hadn't left the bed since breakfast. I hadn't talked to him only to ask if he wanted to do some shopping with me, he had just smiled and said:

 _"I don't shop, not even for a pretty girl like you."_ I blushed and said

 _"fine, it wasn't me who wanted you to come, but Luke. I think he has a crush on you"._ He smiled and said _"I think so too, tell him I might have a crush on him too."_ I laughed and said bye.

 

When we came back from the shopping trip, we watched a movie, and when Calum came back we decided to find something to eat. I was in the mood for sushi, so we found a Japanese restaurant and got some food. Like always is was so much fun eating with all of the boys and at that moment I was high on life, I couldn't stop smiling and we all decided we need to get drunk as fuck, not that kind of words, because of Calum's family, but before going back to the hotel we visited a shop and since I was the only one over 21, I bought a lot of alcohol, I don't like beer so we needed vodka and sprite, the best cheap drink in the world.

 

***The Next Day***

 

I woke up with a massive hangover and the thought of dying was quite appealing right now. I wasn't in my own bed, but in Ashton's, he was on the floor. Why, I don’t know, we could totally have shared. I looked over to Michael bed, he wasn't alone. Some girl was there. My heart broke just a little, but I told myself it didn't matter, because I couldn't like him. I collected my things and woke up Ashton to tell him the bed was available. He thanked me and I went into my room. 2 hours later we ate breakfast together me, Ashton and Luke.  The boys were talking together, while I was trying to fight down my hangover.

 

_"Where is Michael, Ashton?"_

_"Oh he is saying goodbye to his LA bird."_

_"Jessica is here?"_

_"Yeah, she is. He called her last night."_

_"I thought he was done with her?"_

_Something yesterday morning made him change his mind"_

 

I suddenly felt sicker; I was what had made him change his mind. Now I couldn't eat anything. I pushed my plate away.

_"You don't want that, sunshine?"_

I looked up and there he was, smiling his charming smile, I looked down, not wanting to look at him. Now I definitely wasn't hungry.

 _"Dig in Michael"_ I answered with monotone voice and pushed my chair out and walked away, he didn't need to know I was hurt. If I had just known this I would have gone to Ireland with Niall.

 

 _"What's up with her?"_ Luke asked confused.

 _"I just think she is quite hungover, she isn't used to drinking with real men."_ Ashton answered. I couldn't hear much more of the conversation; I reached the elevator and started crying. He would never love me, and that was fine, I need to move on and the best way to do that is flirt and drink and hook up.

 

When I reach our floor I regretted it immediately. Calum and his family was waiting for the elevator as soon as Calum saw my tears, he asked what was wrong. I tried to smile and told him that I was just tired, and when I'm tired I cry. I went into my room and slept. That was one thing that always helped. When I woke up I wasn't alone. There he was. Michael was next to me with his computer. When he saw I was awake, he smiled:

 _“How are you feeling baby?”_.

Who haven’t dreamt about Michael calling you pet names? At that moment I couldn’t appreciate it, I just turned away, and tried getting out of bed. He pulled me closer.

 _“I’m sorry, I should have warned you, I had called Jessica before I almost kiss you.”_ My heart broke, but I had to act strong.

_“Its fine Mikey, we aren’t dating, we’re just friends, nothing else, the almost kiss doesn’t change a thing, just friends.”_

I couldn’t look him in the eyes while saying this, so I just cuddle closer.

 _“Say it one more time, I maybe I’ll believe you then.”_ He said bitterly.

_“It’s the truth, I wouldn’t lie to you.”_

_“Fine.”_ He stood up, and walked away, I regretted everything as he slammed the door, why didn’t I just tell the truth. Maybe we could have had a happily ever after together. I come out of my thoughts when someone knocked on my door, I opened it and there he was again.

_“Sorry I snapped, of course nothing is going to change, you are my best friend and I wouldn’t change that.”_

I smiled and pulled him in; I gave him the biggest bear hug in the world and started singing.

_“Nothing can come between you and I, not even the Gods above, can separate the two of us!”_

He started laughing. _“You really are a bad singer, sunshine.”_

I pushed him away, but he just pulled me closer, we hug again. I breathed his smell in and started to forget why I could fall for him. We hugged and swayed for a couple of minutes and when we pulled about we decided to find the other boys.

Today they wanted to show me Hollywood tourist-style! We had to wear Khaki shorts, a ugly shirt, a fanny bag, a camera around our neck and socks in our sandals, we looked ridiculous and I couldn’t stop laughing. That was the first time I was photograph next to them. All of them tried to protect me from the cameras, but at some point we started taking pictures of the paparazzi’s and the fans. When we were almost done with our tour, I was getting very tired and I could barely stand, so the boys decided it was time for us to find food and then go back and relax by the pool.

When we got back, we all changed clothes and met by the pool, I’m not skinny, so I didn’t liked them looking at me, but they were all sweethearts, saying I looked lovely and was more beautiful than anyone else by the pool. I wanted to swim, because I love water. Ashton went in the water with me and Luke and Calum soon joined too. We were playing and splashing water on each other, when Michael showed up; with him he had a girl who was holding his hand.

_“Stine, you have to meet Jessica.”_

I looked up, there she was, the girl of his dreams.

 _“Hello, I am Stine, nice to meet you.”_ I faked a smile, again, glad they hadn’t found out about my fake smiles yet.

She opened her mouth and started talking with a very annoying accent.

  _“Hi, I’m Jessica. Can we go now Mikey?”_

 _“Sure babe.”_ I looked confused at Luke; he shook his head to say not now. When they were gone, Luke started talking

_“She is a bitch, and never wants to hang around us, because she knows that we don’t think she is good enough for him. He said he was done with her, and when you left the table this morning we asked why he had called her. His answer was, “I was horny.” We don’t like him, when she is around.”_

I looked at him shocked, Luke always liked everyone, never decided who he liked the best, was talking shit about Michael’s girl.

 _I needed to know something so I asked; “are they dating?”_  Ashton started laughing

 “ _No, far from, he is using her when he is horny and she is using him for fame.”_

_That is awful!”_

_“You don’t have to say that twice, but he doesn’t listen to us. You could try telling him that.”_

I knew that nothing I said could change Michaels mind, I ruined that chance earlier, but I couldn’t tell the boys that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give kudos :)


	3. Video girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is a Jonas Brothers song about a girl using a boy to get famous, so therefor this chapter is called video girl.

The next couple of days everything was pretty weird, I now knew that the other boys didn’t like Jessica, but I wanted to give her a chance, just because of my friendship with Michael, I didn’t want him to stop speaking to me. I wanted to remain friends; I wanted to be there for him, whether or not she was a part of it.

One day we were all hanging by the pool having a blast, or I was having a blast with the boys, Jessica was tanning. I couldn’t understand why she didn’t want to have fun with us in the pool, so I called her name, but Ashton stopped me.

_“She doesn’t want to hang with us, Michael just told me that.”_

_“Then why is she here?”_

_“Because she is using him for attention.” He answered bitterly._

Of course she was. Why couldn’t he see that? When we were out earlier she started holding his hand when the paparazzi found us and she didn’t let go before they were gone. When we were out eating last night she was so freaking fake and trying to become my friend when Michael was looking but when he looked away she didn’t look at me at all.

That evening all of us went out to eat and then partied at a low-key club. Calum wasn’t with us, he had taken his family out instead and I really wished I was with him. Because in front of me I had Michael and Jessica snogging, it was so gross and not something I wanted to see. So I pulled Luke and Ashton on the dancefloor with me. We went crazy to the music, I can’t dance so it was more just jumping around, been next to each other, laughing together and just enjoying the moment. I looked over at our table to see Michael looking right back, I smiled and waved him over, of course he came and started dancing too, we were all goofing around, but having party bladder I had to pee. So I went out to the toilet. There Jessica was.

_“Are you having fun, Jess?”_

_“Don’t call me that. But yeah I am. There are a lot of people taking pictures, so I just had to see if I still looked good.”_

_“Oh-okay… You look great.”_ I smiled at her.

_“Please stop flirting with my boyfriend.”_

_“I am sorry, what?”_

_“I know you want him. But he is mine and if he breaks up with me, I’ll tell the world he has a problem with drugs.”_

_“But he doesn’t?!”_

_No he doesn’t but people would believe me, because I have photo shopped pictures of him with coke._

Now I didn’t like her, who does that to another person? I needed to get her away, fast. But how? I needed to tell Ashton, Luke and Calum. She walked out of the toilet and when I came out she was grinding on Michael, I went over to them and turn my back so I couldn’t see them and continued dancing with Luke and Ashton. I was having so much fun and I was pretty drunk, but was thirsty too, so I went to the bar, where a good looking guy started talking to me, we talked for a long time and when he asked for my number, I gave him that, because I needed to move on.

 

***the next day***

I woke up, in my own bed, but with Ashton and Luke next to me.

_“Boys, wake up.”_

_“5 more minutes, babe.”_

_“No Ashton, I’m hungry. Lukey, please wake up.”_

_“Shhhhh.. Be quiet..”_

_“Fine then I’ll find some food myself. But I have something to tell you about Jessica.”_

_“Argh now I can’t sleep with her in my head!”_

_“Good lad. Ashton you have to hear it too.”_

_“I’m listening.”_

_“Good.. She told me yesterday that she is using him and he knows it. But can’t get away from her, because she has pictures where Mike is doing coke.”_

That got the boys up. _“What did you just say?”_ Ashton asked.

_“I told you what she told me yesterday.”_

_“We have to stop her.”_ Luke said.

 _“Yeah, I know but how?”_  

_“Let’s talk with Michael about it. We have to help him.”_

None of us wanted to do this and we kept pushing it away. We didn’t know what to do. So I started my own plan I wanted to make him want me too. I started simple, one day when it was really good weather I asked if he wanted to go to the beach with me and we could watch the sunset and eat together just him and I.

 

***On the Beach***

It was kinda cold but we were sitting close next to each other, so we were still warm. But not cuddling because of the fans, they knew him and Jessica was together and it shouldn’t look like he was cheating. I knew the fans liked me. I was and am a Tumblr user, so I track my name sometimes to see what they think of me, I want them to like me, so whenever I have the opportunity I talk with them, let them know what the boys is doing and making small videos with random moments with them.

Back to the beach we were tanning and talking. We had the most amazing day, and I could only feel happiness in my stomach everything he said made me smile, and I knew I could never stop liking him. We talked about everything, and he really listened to the words I said.  He asked about home and if I was okay. We were getting to know each other in ways I hadn’t done with the other boys. He was there, real and so amazing. We talked about superheroes, videogames, TV-shows and movies. We decided that we would have been a bad ass batman and batgirl. We would save the world together and never leave the other behind. At that moment I felt so loved and it felt amazing to know that he really was listening to all of my thoughts and my feelings. I felt so loved to bad he wasn't mine.  I hated the fact that he was with Jessica just because she had some stupid pictures.

That night on the beach is one of my favorite moments with him, I realized that I didn’t just like him temporarily, no I loved him and that would never stop.

 

The weeks they had planned with me when by and suddenly we welcomed back the 1D boys. I hugged them all, but as soon as I saw Niall I knew I had to talk with him. I needed to tell someone about my feelings and we just clicked. He started telling me about Ireland and how much it meant to have seen his family again, told me about this amazing girl who he had met and had started talking to. And when he asked about my weeks with 5SOS, I smiled and started telling about all of the adventures we had been on, I told about the parties and the food, about the smile and laughter.

_“Have you met any boys?”_ _  
_ _“There was one at a party, but I haven’t really talked with him since.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“It doesn’t matter.”_

_“Stine, sweetheart, you can tell me.”_

_“I have fallen for_ _somebody else.”_

_“Who? One of the boys?_

_“Yeah… I’m in love with Michael.”_

_“How does he feel about you?”_

_“He has a girlfriend?”_

_“Jessica? She is a fuck buddy, you should know that.”_

_“No they are together, Niall.”_

_“Oh”…_

_“You’re the only one who knows about my feelings.”_

He hugged me and told me that he would help me find out what to do.

And as the tour started rolling again, Jessica was next to Michael and I started spending more time in the 1D bus than in 5SOS. I couldn’t be close to Michael without wanting to tell him the truth about Jessica. One day backstage I was sitting with Luke, Louis, Ashton, Calum, Harry and Niall. The boys were talking about pranking the fans at that show, change something about it, while they were talking I thought back and started laughing because looking back 6 months I would have never taught this would be my life, there I was madly in love with a boy who was dating this girl, that didn't like me and that the other boys didn’t like, which meant I never got to see him anymore.

Ashton asked me what was funny and I started laughing harder trying to explain my thoughts when Michael and Jessica walked in and he looked at me and smiled. The first true Michael smiled I had received in 2 months, I laughed even harder, I kept laughing until Jessica said

_"Can't someone please stop her, her laugh is so annoying"_

I stopped laughing and walked out the door, tears down my cheeks, because this wasn't funny at all. I didn’t stay to see the show I just went back to the hotel we were staying at, went to my room and cried myself to sleep. I woke up when to arms started pulling me closer, I let as soon as I found out it was Niall who was hugging me. After 10 minutes of cuddling, he started telling me that hell had broken lose when I left; Ashton had started yelling at Jessica and finally told her that she should fuck off. I laughed a little, and cried some more.

_“Can we please watch a happy movie, Niall?”_

_“Sure, what do you wanna see?”_

_“Tangled?”_

_“I’m only doing that because you are sad, you know I hate Disney movies.”_

_“Who can hate Disney movies? I will never understand.”_

While we were watching the movie, we cuddle and he kept texting somebody.

_“Who are you texting, is it lover girl?”_

_“No it is Ashton and Luke wanting to know how you are.”_

_“They can come in of they want to”_

Suddenly there were 4 people in my little bed. Ashton and Luke kept looking at me like I could break at any moment.

 _“Stop looking at me like that.”_ I said looking at them.

 _“Sorry baby, we just want to know what happened.”_ I looked at Niall to get some help.

_“I think it is time you tell them, Stine. I have known for a while now, and it will explain a lot of things.”_

_“Fine, Ashton and Luke…. I’m in love with Michael, but I can’t do much because of Jessica.”_

_“Why haven’t you said anything, you know we don’t like her.”_ Ashton said.

_“I know, but she can ruin your future.”_

_“Shut up! Of course she can’t. We want you to be happy and we want him to be happy. Today was the first time he smiled in a long time, and he only smiled because you laughed like a crazy! He didn’t say anything when Ashton called her a stupid slag who just wanted the attention!”_

_“Did you really say that Ashton, sweet Ashton who only wants to say good things normally?”_ I said while laughing. They laughed with me and when we were done laughing, Luke looked in my eyes dead-seriously.

_“You have our blessing, to get with Michael.”_

_“Thank you, but it’s not going to happen.”_

_“Sure it will. Let make a plan.”_ And then we did just that.

The boys wanted to make Jessica’s life a living hell and try to get Michael to see the truth about her, and I should started flirting with him again.

I started staying with 5SOS again, playing videogames with Michael and talking with him about everything. One night after a show, all of the young people sat down in Louis and Harry’s hotel room, to get smashed! I was the only girl because Jessica was home again. The atmosphere was much better without her there, and we decided, or Luke decided to play spin the bottle, I was the only girl, so let’s just say there was a lot of boy and boy kissing. Ashton swirled the bottle and it landed on me, we smirked at each other and kissed, he is a great kisser, but it was like kissing my brother; A very hot brother. I swirled the bottle and it landed on Michael. The others started laughing and I smiled at Michael, but he didn’t look happy.

 _“I can’t I’m sorry, but I have a girlfriend.”_ And then he walked away.

 _“Whoa… rejected before anything happened..”_ I said while looking down.

_“I’m gonna sleep now.”_

_“Don’t Stine, please stay.”_

I just walked away. But Niall came after me.

 _“Come on babe, let’s get wasted and forget about him.”_  

We started drinking, and I can drink a lot, but I hadn’t eaten much that day and suddenly I was very drunk, Ashton had gotten Michael out again and I was so drunk I didn’t think about the fact that he didn’t want to kiss me so I found him and sat down next to him.

_“Mikey!!!!! I’ve missed you tonight.”_

_“I’m right here sunshine.”_

_“I know, but I’ve missed been next to you, cause you got that smile, that only heaven can make.”_ He laughed, and soon I was laughing too.

_“Mikey, can I ask you something?”_

_“Sure thing, Sunshine.”_ There it was again, sunshine, he was the only one called me that. Sometimes with Jessica next to him, others times when we were alone, not that happened a lot these days, but it was nice hearing him calling me that.

“ _Why do you call me sunshine?”_

_“Because; you are a sunshine that brightens my day.”_

_“Even when your girlfriend is here, I mean she should brighten you day?”_

_“You make me happy and you make me smile like no one else before you. It sounds stupid but it’s the truth.”_

I didn’t have anything to say, I just smiled at him and whispered:

_“You make me happy too.”_

Michael started singing

 _“I've got sunshine on a cloudy day When it's cold outside I've got the month of May I guess you'd say, What can make me feel this way? My girl.”_ The last part he whispered in my ear.

I started giggling, this stupid boy, was making me fall more in love with each word.

 _“Break up with her.”_ I said straight out, I couldn’t hide it anymore; he needed to know the truth. Suddenly there wasn’t any alcohol left in my blood, my thought were clear and I wanted him to know everything, he looked me, to see if I was kidding. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

_“I mean it Michael, you are the person I wanna be with and your words are telling me that you want that too.”_

_“Stine, I love you, but I can’t break up with her, she will ruin me and the band.”_ I knew it was the truth, so I just cuddled closer and starting crying. He pulled me in and asked if I wanted to cuddle tonight. We couldn’t be together but one last cuddle session and then I needed my mom, so I needed to get home.

When I woke up the next day it was next to the boy I loved. He had his arms around my waist, God I had missed his arms, I cuddled closer and he stirred, I didn’t want him to wake up and see I wasn’t Jessica.

 _“Good morning sunshine.”_ I smiled into his chest and whispered back

 _“Good morning Mikey.”_ I started to move away, but he pulled me closer.

 _“Please stay and let’s forget the world.”_ I started humming _Chasing Cars._ It’s one of my favorite songs. He picked up the song and started singing _;_

_“If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?”_

And then he kissed the top of my head. Everything about yesterday left behind but not forgotten, we couldn’t be together. I fell asleep again and woke up to an empty bed and yelling from the other room, it was Ashton and Michael.

_“Mikey, we need to tell you the truth, she is using you.”_

_“Who is?”_

_“Jessica…”_

_“I know she is, but I’m using her too.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I can’t risk telling my true feelings.”_

_“She can’t do anything, we have talked to a lawyer and he will help you.”_

_“I know but she is helping me not doing anything stupid.”_

_“This is stupid, and you know it. You have an amazing girl who is in love with you, and you are in love with her too. Don’t even try to deny it!”_

_“Who is in love with me?”_

_“Stine!”_

_“She turned me down”_

_“She has only done that because she wasn’t sure you loved her, like she loved you.”_

_“Fine, you want the truth, I’m in love with a girl who wants to be friends with me, I started telling her the truth, but she turned me down and said it was best if we were just friends, it is fucking hard been near her, because I’m in love with her and I have been since the start.”_

_“Tell her.”_

_“I can’t.”_ Michael yelled. And thenI heard footsteps and pretended to sleep, it was just Ashton.

_“What happened, Ashton?”_

_“He needed to know.”_

_“But it wasn’t your place to tell him”_

_“Both of you were miserable yesterday, somebody had to do something”_

_“We had a talk yesterday, and it is none of your business.”_ I said getting up and away.

_“Stine, please don’t go.”_

_“I have too. I think it is time for me to go home.”_ I went to my room and found my computer, it was time to go home, talk with my girlfriends and see my family again. When I told the boys I was going home and my reason being I missed my family they all nodded and understanding my reason, knowing life on the road was hard. They all drove me to the airport. When we were waiting Luke asked:

_“When will you be back?”_

_“I’m not sure I’m coming back. It seems like I’m doing more harm than good.”_

All of the boys started talking but the only thing I heard was Michael suddenly saying _:_

_"I'm sorry"._

I looked at him and said _"me too, I should have told you a lo-"._

He interrupted me and said _"No sorry for calling your singing voice for a cat howl, I didn't mean it. I love your voice and everything about you, you are my best friend.”_  

I was lost for words and just started crying, was he truly apologizing for something that happened over 6  months ago, he hugged me and wouldn't let go.

_“And I’m sorry for all the bullshit I have put you through, I love you very much, I'm sorry I have hurt you a million times and you shouldn't keep me around, but please one more chance and everything will be alright.”_

 I had a plane to catch, just because he said he was sorry for everything didn't mean I could forgive him for everything, I whispered goodbye and walked away.

I got on the plane and I realized that I forgot to say goodbye to the other boys, but that was too bad I couldn’t walk out and see him again and so I found my iPhone and wrote all of the a message with a simple; _together forever, never apart, maybe in distances but never in heart_. After that message I simple put my iPhone away and tried to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes he was there, I could see his smile, his beautiful eyes and I could smell him. I opened my eyes and looked down, I had his t-shirt on, I hadn't realized that this morning but now I just wanted to take it off and forget about him. I started crying again and eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos :)


	4. Home is not home without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to some time away from Michael, but how long will that last.

I reached Denmark and my mom was waiting for me at the airport. She hugged me tight knowing I only went home because I needed to see her. She knew it had been an amazing trip, but she could see my heart was broken. She drove me home and I walked into my flat looking around, glad to be home, but not feeling like I was home at all. I was missing something; I didn't understand what it was. I decided to take a shower and just sleep for a while. I slept for 2 days straight, and woke up, to a iPhone with no power, I then took my iPad and looked up Facebook to see what my friends had been up to, started making plans with them. When I was done I went on Tumblr to see the big world in there. There was a debate going on about Michael not looking happy, pictures of him and Jessica not looking like a happy couple and the other boys trying to make him happy. I looked at twitter to find the boys tweets. It was a lot of the same from Luke, Ashton and Calum. Michael was very sad song lyrics and broken hearts.

I tracked him and wrote a Winnie the Pooh quote

_“If there ever comes a day when we can't be together keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever”_ to tell him that no matter what, I was still his friend. He answered with _"love means to see the one you love happy"._ I needed to talk to him. I called Ashton, because I was a coward.

_"Hello?"_

_"Is this Patrick?"_ I said because I knew I had hurt him by leaving after my fight with him, when I told him to butt out, and then leaving without saying goodbye.

He laughed, which made me smile _"Hi Stine, how are you?"_

_"Fine. I just miss you guys."_

_"Are you sure it isn't Michael you are missing?"_

_"I miss you guys too"_

_"Let me tell you, he misses you like crazy"._

_"Oh. I miss him so much too"._

_"When are you coming back then?"_

_"As soon as i have the money to pay for a plane ticket"._

_"Let me pay then."_

_"No Ashton"_

_"Yes Stine I wanna see him smile and you're the reason for most of his smiles"_

_"Fine, how about in two weeks then?"_

After we had planned the next trip, I hung up and decided to see my best friends. They asked about life on tour and I wanted to know about Denmark, how everything went by. We decided to go out that night; I had missed partying in Denmark. Where I knew many people, but it felt like something was missing and I knew I needed to tell him that.

The phone rang a couple of times before he picked up:

_"Hello?"_

_"Mikey!! Baby I miss you so much!"_

_"Stine? I miss you too, but I'm kinda sleeping right now."_

_"Oh I'm sorry I forgot that we are not in the same time zone anymore."_

_"Are you drunk_ sunshine?" His words made my stomach do stupid things 

_"Yeah, I needed to drink, to forget you, but I can't I'll always love you"_

_"You didn't sing it!"_

I started laughing and started singing _"if I should stay, I would only be in your way, so I'll go but I know I'll think of you every step of the way and I will always loooooove you."_

Michael was now laughing quietly, _"God I miss you so much"_

_"I miss you too, I wanna be with you. You know that, but I know you can't so let's stay friends and we will figure out the other things later."_

_"Yeah, but I don't wanna be you friend"_

_"You have to. As long as Jessica is in the picture you and I are just friends."_

_"I have to go, somebody is waking up, I love you sunshine."_

_"I love you too honey."_

The weeks went by; I talked to some fans online, but stayed of Twitter and Tumblr most of the time, just enjoying being home seeing my friends and my family . I talked to the boys every day and watched videos with them on youtube every day too. Suddenly I was at the airport going away, or not away I was going to see my boys again! When I reached their hotel, it was night and they had a show, so I decided to watch a movie, the security man told me that I was going to share room with Luke, normally I would have a room to myself but I didn't mind sharing with Luke. I was in the middle of watching P.S. I love you, when the door open I got up and ran to Luke and hugged him.

_"You're back! I have missed you so much Luke!"_

_"Welcome back babe, I have missed you too. Do you wanna see the others?"_

_"Sure."_

We walked out of the room and knock on a door. The door opened and there was Calum, I gave him a hug too and told him I had missed him too. Ashton came out of the bathroom.

_"ASHTON!!!"_

_"BABE!"_

_"OMG! OMG!"_

_"I have missed you, but you have returned on a bad day, Jessica came earlier today."_

_"Okay, then I will say hi tomorrow. It is fine boys, Michael and I are friends and I'm happy for them."_ I smiled, trying not to look hurt, this time I wouldn't let it bother me too much.

_"Bullshit."_ Luke coughed and I couldn’t help but laugh

_"Yeah but let's have some fun and forget about it"._

_"What do you wanna do, Stine?"_

_"Let's drink and dance and have fun."_

_"What about karaoke?"_ Calum said.

_"That is the best idea ever, Calum!"_ We went out to find the game it was in Michael room of course, just my luck. I knock on the door.

_"Just a minute"_ I heard him say, I wasn't ready to see him. The door opened, and there Jessica was in one of his t-shirts.

_"Oh it's you, what do you want?"_

_"I'm trying to find singstar to the playstation. Me and the other boys are going to play it."_

_"Mikey-baby, do you know where singstar is?"_

_"I'll find it in a minute he answered, is it Ashton who needs it?"_

_"No it's Sarah."_

_"My name is Stine."_

_"Sorry I forgot, I meet so many important people all the time, some names I'm gonna forget."_ I just looked at her, I didn't hear her words.

_"Sarah? Who is sh---?"_ He said while walking out _"oh you meant Stine."_

_"Hi Michael"_ I said, he walked over to me, pulled me closer and hugged me tight.

_"Hi sunshine, I have missed you."_ He whispered in my ear. I just nodded and closed my eyes, enjoying having his arms around me again. But soon realized his girlfriend was there.

_"You can't say that when she is here, you know that"_ I said pulling away.

_"Please don't fight this hug; I need to hold you, to feel that you are here."_ He whispered so only I could hear and I whispered back

_"No you don't, you need to let me go and find out what you want. Please find the game and I'll be gone"._

Jessica looked sharply at me. _"Mikey let her go. She is a slut anyway, and you have me."_ Michael stopped hugging me and looking at her _"of course I do babe "_ he said kissing her, but her eyes didn't close and she saw the pain in my face.

_"I'm gonna go now"._

_"What about the game?"_ She smirked.

_" I'm done playing games, when you grow up you will stop too."_

_"Stine please don't do this."_ Michael pleaded.

_"Do you know what, Mikey? I fell in love with you, it wasn't because I wanted to, it was faith and I can't change that, I can't change my feelings and I can't change myself, maybe it is best if we stopped talking and live on without each other, go be happy with Jessica, she is your girlfriend, I will make this easy on you."_

I walked away, tears falling from my eyes, I went into the room and asked if we could just cuddle and talk instead? They all agreed. They knew why I was sad and therefor just hugged me. We talked till the clock said 3 p.m. And then there was a knock on the door. Ashton and Calum was sleeping in my bed, I was in Luke's bed but got up to open the door.

_"Can we talk?"_

_"I'm not in the mood to get hurt again Michael."_

_"What about this time, I keep my promise and not hurt you."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I'm sorry, I had forgotten you were coming today, I wanted to surprise you and tell you that I had finally broken up with her, but then you were here too and I got confused, cause I knew if she knew you were the reason she would slap you and wouldn't stop before you were bleeding, I couldn't handle seeing you get slapped by her but I needed to break up with her before telling you I loved you, but when I saw you in the door something clicked in my head and she saw it too. When you walked out she started yelling and screaming."_

_"I'm sorry Michael, but you can't keep apologizing thinking I will forgive you, I love you a lot but can't have my heart broken every other day. I understand you don't want to hurt her, but you have hurt me a millions times now. I'm sick and tired of fighting for you. You can't tell me on the phone that you love me and wanna be with me and as soon as I get here, you are in her arms and I again looked like a fool."_ While saying that I broke down starting out by shouting the words but ended in tears just whispering them. I couldn't look at him, but felt to arms wrap around me and pulling me in, I pushed him away.

_"Stop pushing me away, I want to comfort you, and make you understand I love you, you are the only one I wanna be with, I can't stand seeing you sad."_ I interrupted him

_"Then you should have thought about what you did to my heart."_ I snapped back, done with this bullshit.

_"I can't explain how sorry I am. It breaks my heart knowing what I did; I made you fall in love with me, but didn't stay to catch you, I was ready to catch you but you hurt my feeling by saying we should just be friends and I know you said that because Jessica had just been in my bed._ ” He looked me dead in the eyes and continued.

_“I know I should let you go and let you find somebody who loves you and treats you better. But if you give me a chance I will love you forever and more than that treat you like the princess you are, and never make you crying. I wanna grow old with you and make a family with you."_

I looked him in the eyes and smiled a weak smile, he took that as a good thing a pulled me in, hugging me again, this time I didn't push him away

_"I don't wanna find somebody else, I want you, your good sides and bad sides, it won't be easy, we both know that, but I know that I love you till the day I die, so please don't hurt me again, because my heart can't do it one more time"_ I whispered. He just hugged me tight.

_"I won't do it again."_ We hugged for what felt like hours, just having him this close made my heart happy again and I knew it was the right decision. I looked at my bed finding it empty knowing that the boys had heard our fight and left the room, so we were alone, I pulled him over to the bed.

_"I want a cuddle like we used too."_

_"Always my sunshine"_

_"I have missed you so much."_ I whispered almost sleeping, his arms made me feel so safe, suddenly Michael was singing quietly:

_"Another day without your smile, Another day just passes by, But now I know how much it means, For you to stay right here with me, The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger, But it hurt so bad, I can't take it any longer"_

I opened my eyes and looked at him, started singing with him:

_"I wanna grow old with you, I wanna die lyin' in your arms, I wanna grow old with you, I wanna be lookin' in your eyes, I wanna be there for you, Sharin' in everything you do, I wanna grow old with you"_

After that we just looked at each other. I started pulling his head closer.

_"You know what? We still haven't kiss."_

He chuckled at my words:

_"I know we keep getting interrupted, can I kiss you now?"_

_"You don't have to ask, you can just do it."_

I smiled and leaned in _._ When our lips met it was magic, I had never felt a stronger connection with anyone, he licked my lips, and I bit his lip back and the kiss suddenly became heated. There were moans and lots of touching, he laid on top of me, and started pulling my shorts down and then my t-shirt up, my hands were on his stomach, and then on his back pushing him down, getting him so much closer, when he started thrusting against me and entering me, he did it so amazing I couldn’t control the moans, it felt so fucking good. It was amazing, just like I had imagined, we both kept saying I love you; it was amazing and just what I wanted. After we fell asleep in each other arms, smiling, now I was right where I wanted to be all along, this was what had missed when I went back home, I had missed his arms, his hugs and him.

 

***the next morning***

I woke up to little kisses on your shoulder, I stirred and turned around looking at him.

_"Good morning sunshine"_

_"Morning honey"_ I couldn’t help the smile from breaking out.

"Slept well?" He was smiling too.

"Better that ever" I answered and started stretching.

"Yeah me too" he said. I had never felt happier; it was amazing being next to him and just being him and me. There was a soft knock on the door and we both said come in it was Luke, I had totally forgot it was his room too.

_"Are you up?"_ Luke said.

_"Yeah, we have just woken up."_ Michael answered and kissed the top of my head.

Luke, Ashton and Calum walked in.

_"Breakfast, then?"_ Ashton smiled at us.

_"Yeah, I'm hungry."_ I answered.

_"But can you close your eyes while I take on a t-shirt?"_

                                                                                                                             

They all laughed.

"Someone got the D last night!" Calum said.

Michael flipped him of and got up to find a t-shirt to me, he came back with one of his that Luke had in his suitcase and the other boys closed their eyes and covered them with their hands.

"You can look now, I am wearing clothes again."

 We ordered some room service and ate outside on the balcony, Michael and I next to each other but not closer than normally we hadn't talked about if we were officially together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos please :)


	5. Wrapped around your finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy couples are the best.

We had now been together for two months, we were in January, we had spent his birthday with his family on the tour bus, Christmas apart, him in Australia, and I had been in Denmark.  But we had spent New Year's Eve together in London with friends and family. The months had been amazing; of course we had fights, because not a passion felt love without fights too. We had decided to not be publicly together yet the fans were questioning our friendship, because when I was out with the boys, I was always next to Michael.  There were photographs of me with some of his clothes on. One day I was walking around with Niall, looking at clothes together and just being out as friends when a group of fans saw us. Niall walks over and greet them

_"Stine, can you take the pictures?"_

I smiled, I had done this a million times with Michael, Luke, Calum and Ashton too.

 _"Sure, just give me the phone and I'll do it."_ I took the pictures and they couldn't stop thanking the both of you for taking your time. When you were starting to walk away with Niall one of the fans asked: _"Stine, are you dating, Ashton, Niall or Michael?"_

I laughed _"we are all just friends.”_

She frowned _"are you serious? You look so close with all of them."_

 _"They are all good guys."_ I answered.

 

The weeks when by and more and more fans started to ask me questions about my friendships with all of them but especially Michael. I denied everything, but everybody could see that every time Michaels name was said I smiled bigger. He had confirmed that Jessica and him no longer were together and that he was happier than ever and that he had amazing friends like me to keep him happy.

As the weeks went by and it was almost time to go home, because I had to find a job, I couldn't live on his money forever, I didn't want to leave him, but I couldn't be a gold digger forever. I got called into a meeting and the asked if I wanted to be a blogger for the band, write about everything they did, how tour life was and keep the fans updated. I said yes of course, because that meant I could stay on tour with them.

 

One day backstage, I was writing about the interviews the boys were giving today, when someone starting talking to me, it was one of the journalists from Sugarscape, she wanted to know if I would do an interview, because they were talking with family and friends that week like a get to know you favorite bands family. I said of course and ending my update on the blog.

 

Interview with Sugarscape:

_"Hello Stine"_

_"Hi!"_

_We are talking with you today because the fans want to get to know the boys families and friends. You have been on tour with them for over 6 months now"_

_“Correct"_ I said and smiled.

_"How did you meet them?"_

_"I met the through Niall who I met at a fast food place in Denmark, he asked if I wanted to meet his friends and of course, I was a big fan!"_ I said while giggling, I continued.

_"We all became very good friends and all of the boys were and still is people I talk to every day."_

_"So your relationship with all of them is fantastic? Are you closer with one of them? Hint hint Ashton or Michael?"_

I laughed, knowing 5SOS had already answered this.

_"Ashton has always been there for me, when I needed him the most; he is my best friend and the closeted I'll ever be to having a brother. Michael is also my best friend, he can always make me smile, but I'm close with all of them."_

_"Okay, tell me about yourself"_

_"I'm 23, born and raised in Denmark, always wanted to work with kids. When I was a kid my biggest dream was becoming a professional horseback rider. Today I'm a blogger for 5SOS and that is why I'm on tour with them."_

_"Woaw, horseback rider? That is amazing. You are kinda working with kids today."_ She winked and we started laughing together.

_"Yeah I am, just look at videos from when they were younger."_

_"Which one is your favourite?"_ She asked me, that wasn’t a difficult question I had two videos on my iPhone I looked at when I missed them.

_"I love that video with Haters gonna hate and when they sing as chipmunks."_

_"Those are good videos. Thanks for talking with us today!"_

_"You're welcome."_ I smiled and looked at her, but soon my attention was somewhere else, Michael had just walked into the room, he looked at me and smiled.

_"Hi babe."_

_Hello my love"_ he kissed my cheek, most people interviewing them knew about us.

 _"I was think about telling the world about my feelings for you today and maybe we could go out on a date tonight?"_ He looked shy all of the suddenly

_"I'm up for that, it is time to tell the truth."_

He kissed my cheek and went over to the boys; I wrote on my twitter that the fans had to listen to the next radio interview because Mikey would say something exclusive.

 

***radio interview! his p.o.v. ***

_“Hello here with me is 5sos!”_

The radio host said, we all said hi! I was really nervous today I was going to tell the fans about mine and Stines relationship. The interview went by just fine and almost at the end, the host looked at me.

 _"Michael, your personal blogger wrote earlier today that you had something exclusive to say today."_ It was now time.

_"I do actually. And she is part of it."_

_"Tell us then."_ Ashton interrupted and all of the boys laughed and Luke said

 _"Let me help you with it Mikey.  Who do you wanna spent your life with?"_ I smiled knowing. The answered by heart.

 _“With Stine"_ all of the boys awed.

The interviewer looked at me and I answered the unasked question.

_"I'm in a relationship with Stine. We have been together for 4 months now and I'm happy."_

_"Whoa, why are you just telling that now?"_

_"We had something we had to figure out first and we wanted to take it slow. I had hurt her a lot before we started dating."_

_"How?"_

_"When I was with Jessica I didn't talk to her, because I was in love with her and there I was having another girlfriend when I knew she liked me back."_

"Why didn't you break up with Jessica?"

_“I didn't wanna break my friendship with Stine"_

_"How long have you been in love with Stine?"_ This was the hardest and easiest part of telling.

 _"I think I have loved her for the start, but when she came on tour and we almost kissed that first day, I realized she was a person I would fall for faster than ever.  I didn't think she felt the same, because she was so close to Niall that is why I started seeing Jessica. I put a shell up and instead of protecting myself, I broke her heart. I knew deep down it was wrong what I did but I could see that she loved me back."_ I answered, breathing out happy finally telling the truth.

_"Did Jessica know about your feelings?"_

_"Yeah she did."_ I said bitterly.

 _"You told her?"_ I could see the shock in the interviewers face.

_"No, I just never denied it, she asked if I was in love with Stine, and I didn't answer she took that as a yes and I didn't say anything to that."_

_"What happened?"_

"Stine went home and I knew I had made a big mistake and I missed her. So I wrote that indirectly on twitter. She called me one night pretty drunk, and when she came back I broke up with Jessica and we have been together since."

Luke interrupted then. _"He makes it sound so easy, that night they got together, they had the biggest fight we had ever heard, they kept yelling at each other, or Stine yelled needing to tell the truth to him, make him understand that she was broken because of him."_ He looked at me, I could tell that he was still affected of our fight; I knew the boys was on her side and I understood that, I had been a jerk towards her.

_"Let's just say it has been a hard reaching this point, but now we're here and she makes me happier than I've ever been."_

_"That is the exclusive news; Michael is no longer single but is in a happy relationship."_ The radio host wrapped it up and as soon as the song was playing Stine was in the room, I gave her a hug and then a big kiss not caring about the interview being filmed, they knew the truth now anyway. 

 

***back at the tour bus. My p.o.v.***

We were on the couch in the tour bus just being next to each other. The other boys were there too. We were watching How I Met Your Mother, or none of us were really watching, but it was nice having the background noise, we were talking about today, all of the boys happy that we were finally public together too.

 

_"Mikey, can we do an interview for the blog to tell them all about us, so they get the truth?"_

_"Sure sunshine. We can do a video, let them ask us questions and we will answer them."_ Ashton picked up on the conversation.

 _"I wanna do it too! Please, pretty please."_ he said will doing puppy eyes.

 I laughed _“maybe you should just do a livestream instead?”_

And so we did. It was announced on the official 5SOS twitter and 30 minutes later the camera was rolling.

 _“Hi! We are 5SOS and we are having a special guest today our very own blogger!”_   Ashton said and turn to me I waved at the camera and smiled. Luke started talking to the camera.

 _“I’m sure most of you have heard the radio interview where Michael told the world that the chance of Muke ever happening is gone. He is in love and is happy with our very own Stine or as Michael would call her Sunshine.”_ I blushed but the boys just laughed. Michael then started talking

 _“Yes I’m dating her and I have never been happier. She always brightens my day and is my sunshine.”_ He gave my cheek a kiss and I took his hand. The boys talked for a while and I just stayed quieted looking at the questions the fans send in on twitter. There were a lot of questions for me and they saw it too. So Ashton asked if I wanted to answer some of them.  I of course said yes so Ashton, Luke and Calum started interviewing me and Michael.

 _“Stine, what is your favorite song?”_ Ashton asked

_“By you guys or what?”_

_“Yes by us.”_ He said knowing it was hard picking

 _“I actually hate your music. I’m only listening to it because one of the guitarists is hot.” I answered_ and Calum pushed me down the chair.

_“Okay I don’t hate your music. I think my favorite song is Disconnected or Wrapped Around Your Finger.”_

_“Good Lass. What is your favorite cover and why?”_

_“My favorite cover is Teenage dream and Lego House. Teenage dream because Mikeys voice in it is amazing and Lego House is because Fetus Luke are a really good singer.”_ Luke blushed and  the others started laughing.

 _“So I’m a bad singer today then?” he_ said and looked hurt.

 _“Like I said earlier I’m only here because Mikey is hot.”_ Which made Michael laugh and pull me in right before he kissed me he whispered _“My girl.”_

 _“And that was the first Mikey and Stine kiss online.”_ Calum said and that made us stop kissing.

 _“So our next question is: have you ever sung together?”_ Michael answered that one.

 _“No Stine is a terrible singer! She sounds like a cat getting its tail pulled.”_ We all laughed at that and I stuck my tongue out at him.

 _“Yeah I do. I can’t sing. But we do sing together sometimes. And we slow dance to music too! He is really romantic and I love that about him.”_ I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. _“I love you Mikey.”_ I whispered _“I love you too Sunshine.”_

The rest of the interview we told about our favorite movie to watch, if we ever played video games together. If we would get married and have babies and if we had been to any concerts together where Michael cheekily answered

_“I take her to the show of her life every night.”_

Which Calum laugh and Luke covering his ear and yelling _“Too much information.”_

And then Ashton ended the interview and the boys said goodbye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos. :)


	6. You're my fire - you're my rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last piece. It's short.

Hi 5SOS family! I’m writing my last ever page on my 5SOS blog. I have stop working for them. Mostly because I’m getting married to one of them in two weeks and I’m not going to be on tour with them anymore. I’m gonna stay in London and work in a daycare. I already have a job and is starting a month after the wedding so we can have a honeymoon too. I just wanted to write this last piece to say thank you to all of the fans for supporting us. He is an amazing man and I love that he has falling in love with me cause I couldn’t be without him. He is my when you wish upon a star, my dream come true and I can't see my future without him. He is the reason I smile every day. I have this favorite Danish duo who have made this song and everything about the lyrics fits Mikey cause _he is my fire, my rain and my shelter from the world when I'm in pain_. His love makes me stronger every day and I can do everything as long as he is next to me.

He is my person, my Harry, my jack, my Troy Bolton, my Romeo, my Noah and my lobster. He is the perfect guy for me, because he makes me happy, he is my Prince Charming and he makes me feel like Cinderella. I love him with all of my heart, knowing he is my true love and believing we will meet in every life we have, because he is my soulmate and the place I go when I'm sad. I'm never letting go of that.

He is a great guy, who wouldn't fall in love with him, I'm just lucky he loves me back.

So I just wanted to say thank you for the support and that I love all of you so much, but it’s time for me to start a life next to 5SOS, I need something to do too, so I don’t just use his money.

 

I can’t wait for you to see pictures from the wedding there is happening exciting things at the wedding.

 

XX Stine a.ka. sunshine 

 

Michael and I had been together for a year when he proposed. We weren’t in a hurry and took our time before planning the wedding. We wanted to find a home before we sat a date for the wedding. We found the most beautiful home just outside London and started building our home when we weren’t on tour. It was time for me to stop working for them, to focus on building a home where we could raise kids. So I applied for jobs with kids and got one in a daycare close to our home. When I told Michael he got sad first cause that meant I wasn’t on the tour anymore but it was for the best I was starting to find it boring just writing about their life and just being Michael Clifford’s girlfriend I wanted my own life and he understood, so we talked to his manager and he managed to get us two weeks where we could set the house up so it was ready to live in. On Michael’s last day home before touring the U.S. again he brought home a dog, a Dalmatian because it was my favorite.  

It was hard being without Michael but he was touring the world with his brothers and our best friends from 1D lived close by so when they were home they would visit and I had the perfect life. When Michael came home we started planning our wedding and one day we were called in to Modest! Office. I couldn’t understand because that was 1D management, when we came in Louis and Harry was in the office and they asked if they could use our wedding to come out and we of course said yes. I had been a big Larry shipper before I met them and hadn’t stopped shipping them when I met them so of course they could use our wedding.

Exactly one year after he proposed we got married. Larry came out and everybody was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided trying to write a fan fictions. The idea came because I kept dreaming about my friendship with the boys, sometimes it ends with falling in love with one of them sometimes it doesn't. I hope you enjoy.  
> My tumblr is http://littlemisssunshiiine.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> xxx!


End file.
